1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer for electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A segmented type of electrophoretic display is known (Barrett Comiskey, Jonathan D. Albert, and Joe Jacobson, “Electrophoretic Ink: A printable display material,” Proceedings of SID 97 in Boston (1997)).
In such an electrophoretic display, segments in the display are configured by a plurality of micro-capsules that employ electrophoresis, such that, by applying a voltage to a target segment, the color of that segment changes, either partially or entirely.
However, there has not been an electronic paper printer for describing display patterns on rewritable electronic paper wherein the electrophoresis noted above is used.